the devils game
by songbird011
Summary: she never meant to be so bad. but no, fate just happends to find her, and kills her. now she has to keep her part of the bargen to stay alive and out of hell. she has to find spawn and beat the devil at his own game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own spawn! I just own fate and thorn

Thorn ran as fast as she could away from the cops. She murdered another woman about her age, 19. She looked over both of her shoulders as she ran into the street. But the fate just happened to be there watching. Two cars coming from two different directions hit her head on, pinching her in the middle of her torso, instantly killing her.

Thorn woke up in a fiery place. She looked around as she sat up. "My god." She said realizing where she was. She was in hell. And in the center of it all, was the devil himself.

"THORN!" he called. It was time for her judgment. She walked up to him. "You are here by sentenced with thievery and murder!" he bellowed. "There for you are to serve under me. You are now one of mine." He said as he marked her as his own. She screamed in pain as the inside of her body burned. She fell back ward as he lifted his thumb off of her. She wanted to be free from this place. She wanted redemption.

"You want redemption?" asked the devil.

"Yeah." She said.

"Tell you what. I'll strike a deal with you." He said, "I'll give you your freedom if you catch the man called spawn and bring him to me. Deal?"

"Sure." Said thorn looking at him.

"Now. BEGONE!" he shouted again and with a wave of his hand, she disappeared in to the human world.

She woke up in an old familiar ally way.

"Boy did you screw up." Said a tall skinny girl, about her age with messed up clown makeup and a weird smirk on her face. The girl's hair was a bright hot pink and short and wild. Her eyes were red and devilish looking. And she was wearing old torn clown cloths.

"And you are?" thorn asked skeptically.

"Fate. Like the thing that got you killed." Said the girl with the smile still on her face.

Thorn just looked at her like she was nuts. "So why are you dressed like that?" asked thorn

"Like a dead clown? Because I used to work for a circus and then I went a little awall. Killed afew people, went a little nuts. Next thing I know. I'm in hell, then I'm back here." She having her arms spread and then putting them back to her sides as she walked out into the light with the freaky smile on her face. She suddenly put her arm around thorn. "look kid. You don't have to do what the big boss says." She said as she looked at thorn. 

"but I have to inorder to get my freedom." Said thorn alittle confused.

"not really. You'll see what I'm talking about later on." Said Fate with the same freaky smile.

They began walking together.

It was now dark. The two had managed to lodge into a homeless shelter. Fate stood by the door with her arms crossed, no smile. Just stood there looking at the door.

"fate, go to sleep." Said thorn

"I don't sleep." Fate said simply

"how can you not?" asked thorn.

"cause I can't. " said she since she was around normal humans. Then she got down in thorns ear, "people like us don't sleep." She whispered. Thorns eyes only widened. Fate stood back up and looked at the door.

Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning fate was found still waiting by the door for thorn. Thorn had gotten up early that morning. "come on. Let's go." Fate snapped.

"whats your problem?" asked thorn.

"what? I have no problem. " fate only replyed.

They walked for what seemed like years until they came to a familiar street. "hey this is where I grew up as a kid!" said thorn and pointing to a small cute yellow one story house. Then she spotted her best friend, maria and thorns boy friend mark. "hey whats mark doing with maria? Why do they look so much older?" thorn asked.

"ok I hate to break this to ya, but it's been five years since you died. Mark forgot all about you as well as maria. " said fate."as a matter of fact. At your funeral, they said that they didn't like you from the start. " the demon lied.

"what did they say exactly?" asked thorn

"they said, basicly, that they hated you and never wanted anything to do with you. They were happy that you were dead. That's why they got married, they thought the heck with thorn, so they got married. And now they have two kids, a boy and a girl." Said fate

"that's graditude for ya." Thorn hissed

"that's exactly what I thought! That's why I am going to accompany you, while you find spawn! That way, we don't have to be alone." The demon said ever so sweetly as to mask the lieing she was doing."after all that's what friends do best."

Thorn smiled, "yah. Unlike those bitches." Said thorn mad that her long time friends had desserted her.

The demon smiled. Stirring things around was her specialty, and now she had to keep thorn blind and angry. Just enough to take it out on spawn. Thorn got up and began to walk off.

"hey where are you going?" asked fate as she got up and ran to catch up

"away from here. " said thorn still sounding mad and walkeing off.

Fate put her hands on thorns shoulders and got in thorns ear. Thorn immidiatly looked hypmotised. The thing about fate, was she represented every ones evil side, that's why she looks like a dead clown, but she represents every ones fate as well, and also acting as every one's conscience.

She could read thorn like an open book.

"you don't want to for get this, you want to remember it. Remember all the pain and anger you felt . you never want to forgive them! Never!" fate said with a flash of evil on her face.

"I will, never forget, and will never forgive." Thorn said in a monotone.

Fate let go of her. "what happened?" asked thorn "I blacked out there for a minet."

"that happens. Lots of people do it." Said fate being ever so carful to not let thorn know that she was lieing and practically controlling thorn. "come on, lets go. There's a long day of hunting to do."

"are you sure he's out at day time? I mean it seems kinda…you know…weird for a demon to be out in broad day light." Said thorn

"no, but it makes it fun." Said fate.

"what ever you say fate." Said thorn as she walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorn walked around for what seemed liked years while fate walked a little slower behind her in a more relaxed posture, hands folded behind her head and she leaned back slightly. You could tell thorn was a little mad still about the situation with her now ex boyfriend and his wife. "hey there cutie!" she hurd one of the gangster boys sitting on the wall say as she walked by. The boys got up and followed her. "ya wanna have some fun, girly?" he asked

"fun? Sure." She said as she turned and wen into a dark alley way.

The three boys followed.

"I'm very sorry about this." She said as she began to lift up her Minnie skirt.

"oh no need to be sorry on our part." Said the same boy. The other boys chuckled as they all puled out their knives.

" I'll be sorry there too." She said as she kicked the closest one in the face, he landed on his back and busted the back of his head open. One tried to stab her but she grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the side and twisted his arm in the wrong direction and stabbed him with his own arm and knife. The third guy tried to do the same thing. But she kicked the knife out of his hand and into the air right above them. She held him there. And the knife came point down on his head. She kicked his corps away.

"dude! That was awesome! He he he!" fate laphed while clapping and walking up to thorn.

"I did all that?" asked thorn.

"uuuh huuuh." Said fate. "it's your instinct to kill now. Better get used to it, kid"

"I gues so." Said thorn alittle unsure of what she just did.

"dude, that was a classic. Did you see the look on those guys faces when you kicked at one in the face?" asked fate

"no I was too busy trying to not get killed." Said thorn.

"they were like 'whoa'." Said fate

" has any one told you how nuts you are?" asked thorn.

"people always say that. They always think I'm nuts. Do you think I'm nuts?" asked fate. Thorn just shook her head.

"well, mabey a little." Said thorn

fate staired at her. " you really have no Idea what I am do you?" she asked

"you told me that you were dead." Said thorn

"no, not…exactly, I'm a real demon, a true native to hell." She said.

"oh nice." Said thorn sarcasticly.

" I thought so." Said fate.

Thorn began to walk off and out of the alley way and on to the side walk, it was nearly dark now, hardly any people out. "hey! Where are you going! Wait for me!" fate said as she ran to catch up.

Alittle later thorns skin felt like it was on fire. After a while she began to show that it was bothering her, and appearently fate saw it. "whats wrong with you?" asked fate

"feels like my skin's on fire." She only replyed

"that's just your necroplasm going through it's larval stage. No biggie." Said fate.

It seemed right after that, the burning sensation went away.

"necroplasm?" asked thorn.

"your new body and skin." Fate said with one of her crooked smiles. Then she added "you'll soon have more tricks than a hooker when it's finished."

Thorn just looked at her. Fate got in her ear. "how do you think that spawn managed to excape from the devil?"

"so that's why malebolgia wanted me to hunt spawn down." Said thorn. Fate knodded with the crooked smile still on her face.

"how long will it take until the necroplasm is done?" asked thorn.

"it depends, it very's from person to person. " fate replyed.

"well, I hope it's done soon then." Said thorn.

**(**_**ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry but I'm not going to be on for a few days. And I'm sorry for the delay, I've been having writers block again. XP stinks having writers block. Pluse it's been busy. So until next chapter! BYE!**_**)**


End file.
